Intertwined Spirits and Soul's
by SoulKitten
Summary: None Ever said that Ghost hunting was an easy job, dealing with driving spirits out of houses and hearing lots of messed up story's about those spirits pasts. Soul, Maka and the rest does everything they can to help, what they don't know is that its only the beginning.


Intertwined Spirits and Soul's- Ghost Phobia

Hello, You all know who I am so no need to introduce myself right?

I want to introduce my new Fan fiction! Your going to like this one a lot.

I have so much in store for all of you.

But, Wait! It gets better than this another story will be right after this along with all my updates!

Enjoy my little kittens!

-Soulkitten

* * *

"Maka grab that camera would you?"

"Where is it?"

"Over there by the laptop, hurry up so we can get this shit set up."

"Shut your mouth Soul, I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Alright...just move it."

"I don't understand what your so worried about...we don't start work until later this evening."

Soul rolled his eyes at his partner. She was right they didn't start their job till around six tonight, but that didn't mean they couldn't get stuff set up now so they don't have to worry about it later.

He carefully took the camera from Maka, before hanging it up in the corner of the room on the ceiling. Soul looked back at Maka and she gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm so freaking tired..." He groaned, slouching in the chair he was standing on a moment ago. Maka gave out a small giggle as she picked up the rest of the cords that were just laying around on the floor. She didn't want anyone to trip on them when their hunting ghost later tonight.

Yes, you heard loud and clear. Soul and Maka were ghost hunters, and they have been for about 18 years and counting. It was around mid October when Soul, Maka and the rest of his friend graduated high school.

Maka has always been fascinated by reading books that contained everything that one would need to know about ghost. She was so intrigued that she asked Soul what he would think if they were to become ghost hunters when they graduate school.

However, at first Soul did not think much about it. In his honest opinion he thought it was the most stupid idea that one could think of, like seriously? Maka and him hunting ghost? It's not only that he thought it was lame, he didn't believe in ghost at all.

Everything changed though, when Maka talked to the mayor about it. Soul didn't get why out of all the ghost experts out there she would talk to the mayor about ghost stuff.

The funny thing was that the mayor knew everything about catching and or hunting ghost. Soul can remember that day perfectly, the way her eyes lit up when he bagged her with a ton of information.

It was that day when they received their first case, a lady supposedly died in the house about seven years ago and the house was bought, but for some reason the new owner of the house would complain and say she couldn't sleep. When Soul talked to her she mentioned about the spirit saying something on how she does not like women in her home. That made him wonder.

Soul wondered why that would and that would be when Maka offered that they would inspect the house for her. Soul thought it was dumb, but he only followed Maka's lead on it. You wouldn't believe what happened either, there was no doubt in his mind that he finally seen an actual ghost that day.

He always thought it was stupid and didn't understand why Maka was so intrigued with stuff like that, but he soon realized why because ever since that day. He took back everything he said about hating ghost, and also taking back how he didn't believe they were ever real.

Maka gave him a nudge on the shoulder, when he didn't respond she did again this time harder."What? Can't I rest women?" He exclaimed putting on a a scowl. She only rolled her eyes."We can't rest, there is still to much to do!" She pointed out gesturing to the finished room in front of her. Soul rolled his eyes and looked around, what was unfinished?

"What else is there left to do?" He questioned giving her an irritated look, she only sighed before giving herself a face palm."Your such a moron." Were the only words that she breathed out, picking up the tape recorder before heading upstairs to set up some more. She was gone which means he can finally have some peace...

"Are you guys ready to catch some ghost!" A voiced boomed through the old house. Soul could hear Maka grumbling under her breath as she walked up the stairs and couldn't help to laugh. Tsubaki and Blackstar entered giving Soul a smile."Sorry were late, traffic was a bit bad." Tsubaki apologized. Soul only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright, you didn't miss anything..." He smirked. She gave out a sigh in relief, looking around for a brief second before noticing Maka was not around at all. Soul knew who Tsubaki was looking for, so snapping to get her attention she jerked her head his way."You looking for Maka?" He said pointing towards the upstairs. She said a small thank you and ran up the stairs.

"So Soul...your telling me no activity has been going on yet?" Blackstar questioned cocking a brow."Yeah...nothing yet, just be patient would you?" he sighed, placing his hands in the back of his head."Being patient is for chumps, anyways...what's the case this time?" He asked.

Soul pointed towards the table behind him, Blackstar followed his finger picking the file of the table before reading it."Were here because some old lady that died her killed her sister?" He asked a little confused. Soul only shook his head which confused Blackstar even more.

"That's not all...apparently this old chick don't like women and tries to silently murdered them when ever she gets the chance." He breathed, looking off into space thinking about the mission a bit more."So how are we going to go about this?" If that was the case then he would like a better answer than what Soul was giving him now.

"Kidd, Liz and Patty are on their way, but when they arrived we split up." He explained, blackstar nodded his head slowly pondering in thought a little bit and tried to let everything sink in a bit."So what else besides that, don't we have to get information from her..you know on how she died." Soul smirked at Blackstar giving him a thumbs up.

"We got a winner." Soul grinned."Yahoo!" He bellowed giving his best friend a fist bump."Do you have to be so loud?" A familiar feminine female voice said in a groggy voice. Soul and Blackstar knew exactly who that female was...Liz. They turned their attention towards the door and in came Liz, Kidd and Patty.

However, knowing Liz and her Ghost Phobia as Soul would like to call it. She looked around the creepy house shaking, he didn't understand what got her so worked up considering most of the activity didn't really happen until it got darker."Wow..this place looks so cool!" Patty beamed, Liz gave her sister a stern look, rubbing her arms at the sudden chills she was getting.

"What the hell Liz, there's nothing to get worked up about." Blackstar said, taking a seat on a dusty couch which caused everyone in the room to cough from the dust that came from it giving Blackstar glares. The voices of Tsubaki and Maka were heard as they came from finishing up the upstairs. All eyes were on the two girls, then another sound was heard.

In came Mr. Akito, he was their boss in the ghost hunting business."Hey Akito, what brings you here?" Maka smiled as Akito made his way into the house and observing everything they had done." Hello Maka. I was just stopping by to see how everything was going, but as far as I can see it looks like you all have everything in control." He smiled.

"Akito. Do you have any more information on the women who died here?" Kidd asked. Akito pondered a bit before shaking his head."No, sorry i only have the information that was given to me." He told him and Kidd gave him a smile."It's quite alright, I just wanted to know more about what were dealing with..that's all." Soul had to give credit, he was smarter than he's taken him for. He also has to admit it wouldn't suck to have more information it could give them an edge.

Not to mention it could make their job a whole lot easier."Well. I have to report back to work, good luck driving that pissy spirit away you guys!" He chimed and made his way out the door. They all gave him a thumbs up, one Akito left Maka turned her attention to her friends. They all gave her blank looks.

"You heard him, lets get to work driving out this spirit!"

* * *

It was late at night, around about ten thirty pm. Why so late? It was the only time at night that Maka could think that this spirit would show herself to them. It was pitch black and the gang could not see one another."Guys, I don't think I can do this..." Liz wined wishing that she could see one of her friends.

"Liz. I don't understand why you are being like this...you have done stuff like this a lot." Kidd said calmly trying not to freak her out anymore if he got to dramatic about the situation. Patty being somewhere, but none knowing where only laughed at her sister."Is everybody ready to split up into teams?" Maka asked, she could hear sounds of approval.

"Alright. Soul and I will stay here and investigate, since Tsubaki knows some prayers she can try to drive the spirit out. So Blackstar and Tsubaki I want you guys upstairs, as for Kidd, Liz and Patty I want you guys in any of the other rooms available. Let us know if any activity is known." She ordered. Maka was the leader in their little pack, Soul didn't object to her being leader when Akito assigned the role to her. he has to admit she was good at what she does,

A couple moments passed and everyone reported to to their posts, leaving Soul and Maka all alone. Maka felt around into the darkness looking for her special video camera. She soon found it and turned it on."Are you ready Soul?" She questioned and there was no response. She soon got a little curious."Soul?" She asked again panicking. She could feel a hot breath on her ear and couldn't help to let out a piercing scream as she was forcefully pushed to the ground, dropping her video recorder in the process.

"Maka!" She could hear Soul call her name."S-soul is that really you?" She said shivering a little bit. She could hear him snicker in the darkness. He couldn't see her so he felt around for her. However, not finding her right away he picked up her video camera."Maka I have the camera, where are you and what happened?" He asked when he finally found her and helped her up. he could feel her shivering.

"I don't know. I was looking for you, and then I felt something warm on my ear...and was pushed." She explained, touching her ear in the process as she told what happened to her. Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then he remember what they were dealing with. He just couldn't believe that she was strike that early into the investigation. They were dealing with an angry old women who did't like women.

"Shit, I should of known that this would happen if I left you alone." He grumbled, pulling Maka into his arms as he caressed her hair and tired to get her calm down so they could get on with the job. Maka calmed herself down a bit so she could speak."Soul I don't get it, what the hell is going on." She asked, pulling away from him. She knows that her and Soul have been good friend, not scratch that best friends for a while, but she was gonna admit she...

Subject change. Soul sighed to himself for forgetting to mention this to Maka earlier."Apparently this spirit does not like girls at all, she will murder them on the spot from what I hear. I just don't understand why she didn't kill you." Soul wondered, not that he wanted Maka dead because that would kill him. It just didn't make any since."That is a bit strange." She wondered as well getting back to her old self.

Another scream was heard from upstairs. Soul and Maka couldn't see each other face expressions, but the y could tell that they both had the same knowing look on their faces.

"Tsubaki!"

* * *

A/n: Number one new story is up and going? Do you like it?

Maka: We have to save Tsubaki Soul!

Soul: Right!

Soulkitten: Working on A one shot Halloween one as well!


End file.
